1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a disposable manicure device which can be used in the care of the nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,033 to E. W. Keyser illustrates a cuticle stick having a be beveled wedge or chisel-like form at one end and a reduced neck portion at the other end having an annular channel or groove designed for the reception of the loose ends of fibers of a cotton wrapping or swab. The swab is intended to be dipped into a liquid cleansing solution adapted to be applied to the cuticle. In discussing his invention, the patentee, Keyser, alluded to the prior use of a wad of absorbent cotton applied to the end of a stick in the form of a loose wrapping so as to be adapted to be dipped into a liquid cleansing solution for the cuticle. In such products he indicated that the wrapping often slipped from the stick and became lost in the bottle into which it was dipped. The Keyser patent does not indicate whether or not such a prior cuticle stick also contained an integral manicure implement at the end of the stick remote from the end carrying the absorbent wad.
More recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,076 to M. R. Bates a manicuring device is described which contains, at one end, a manicure tip with provision made for placement of a cylindrical absorbent material in a hollow bore within the device for dispensing through an opening at the other end.
Even more recently than either of the two aforementioned patents, it has been common practice for persons in the manicure art to utilize two separate implements to fulfill the need satisfied by the Keyser and Bates devices. The first implement is a swab product comprising an application stick having a cotton swab attached to one end thereof. This product is adapted to be dipped into an appropriate solution for application of a treatment solution to the cuticle. A second, separate implement, formed of natural wood, had an appropriate manicure implement tip which would allow for appropriate manipulation of the cuticle by the user.